custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tree-House Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)
Tree-House Fun! was the last episode of a mini-season to promote Season 3 made by SuperMalechi. It first aired in January 16, 1995. Plot Barney, BJ and the kids have fun at the treehouse. Cast *Barney *BJ *Michael *Stephen *Julie *Kim Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Welcome to Our Treehouse #The Land of Make-Believe #Senses Song #We Are Little Robots #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #If You're Happy and You Know It #Clean Up #I Love You Locations *Playground (It's a Beautiful Day) *Treehouse (Welcome to Our Treehouse, The Land of Make-Believe, Senses Song, We Are Little Robots, Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay, If You're Happy and You Know It, Clean Up and I Love You) *Treehouse Balcony Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and July 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "At Home with Animals". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Twice is Nice!". *The Season 3 version of "Welcome to Our Treehouse" is used, with Barney's vocals from that version, and the kids' vocals from a Stephen Baltes Bates arrangement. *Season 3's I Love You has the same arrangements from that version. *After "It's a Beautiful Day", the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *This is another time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from "I Can Be a Firefighter" (when the kids are in the classroom) is used. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from the music from "Campfire Sing-Along" (when Barney (who came to life) and the Backyard Gang appear at the Campsite) is used, except it was mixed with a 1994-1997 Season 3 Bob Singleton arrangement. *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, after "If You're Happy and You Know It", he slips on a toy ice cream truck, and falls down, and crashes into the other toys, and hurts his tail a little bit. *When BJ screams as he slips on a toy ice cream truck, and falls down, his scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss him during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *During a scene where BJ slips on a toy ice cream truck, and falls down, and crashes into the other toys, the music from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Derek is racing on a sack race) is used, except it was mixed with a 1994-1997 Season 3 Bob Singleton arrangement. *When BJ falls and crashes into the other toys with a big giant loud crash, the crash sounds were the mixed of the ones from "James In A Mess", except it was a lot louder, "Horrid Lorry" and "Percy's Predicament". *When Barney and the kids yell "BJ!" while he clips on a toy ice cream truck, Barney's "BJ!" was voiced by Tosha from "I Can Be a Firefighter" *When BJ yells Ouch!! after he slips on a toy ice cream truck, and falls down, and crashes into the other toys, the sound clip is SpongeBob's first "Ouch!" (when SpongeBob is used as a tennis ball and hit by two strangers with two tennis-bats), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *After BJ slips on a toy ice cream truck, and falls down, and crashes into the toys, He tells Barney that his tail hurts a little bit. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage on BJ's hurt tail to make it feel better. *Michael wore the same clothes in "Hoo's in the Forest" and "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *Stephen wore the same shirt in "Are We There Yet?" and the same clothes in "Barney's Talent Show". *Julie wore the same braided hair-style in "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!", and the same clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *Kim wore the same hair-style and pants in "Camp WannaRunnaRound" and the same shirt in "Is Everybody Happy?", because she is 8 years old. Quotes Quote 2 *(after the song If You're Happy and You Know It) *BJ: I love that happy song. And I like it too. Here, I'll walk over the door. (slips on a toy ice cream truck, and sceams) Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Kim: BJ, look out! *Barney: He's gonna crash! *(BJ falls down, and crashes into the other toys as big giant loud crash is heard) *BJ: Ouch!! *Barney & Kids: Ooh! *Michael: I wonder what happened to BJ. *Sephen: Me too. *Barney: We better go check on him if he's okay. Come on, everybody! Let's go! *(Barney and the kids go to check on BJ if he's okay, who he can see him laying on the floor with the toys, groaning) Category:1995 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3